Just The Beginning
by imafangirl11
Summary: Catherine held the crime lab together, but now it's falling apart. Can the CSI's keep it together without her? Or will they all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

-This will be the same story as I posted on Wattpad under im_a_fangirl1-  
CHAPTER 1;

"Hey" Catherine heard an all-to familiar voice behind her. Even though she recognized the voice she turned around to face the brown-haired guy she's always had a tiny crush on. Everyone knew they had something going on but she still saw it as a mystery.

"Hey Nicky!" Catherine said back and got a smile from her co-worker, Nick Stokes.

"So, Cath what you got on this case?" he asked the fellow co-worker he has also had a small crush on Catherine Willows.

"Well I got Ballistics to run some that bullet you and Sara found, it's a 5.7. Look Nick nothing with this case has to deal with me it's a little personal but I'm fine. I know my friend died and-" .Catherine was cut off by her friend

"I know Cathy,you wouldn't do this, we have to figure out who is framing you. I promise I will figure out who is doing this to you" Nick reassured Catherine.

"Thanks Nicky. You believe in me. It means a lot, you're my rock" Catherine hugged Nick tightly.

"I always will Cath. You're my rock too. You trained me to be who I am today. If anyone should be thanked it's you. Go talk to Russell. You should be in bed at home. "

"Thanks Nick. I'll go home and rest. You're awesome. bye"

"Bye Cathy. Call me if you need anything. And I mean anything. " Nick smiled at her than gave her a hug.

"And Nick?" Catherine asked

"Yeah?"

"Catch this son of a bitch!" she patted my back

"I will! Call me when you need me" I grinned

"Okay!" she nodded

They waved good-bye and Catherine walked towards DB's office while Nick smiled and stared at her walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Russ, I appreciate you letting me go home. This case has me mess!" Catherine said thanking her new boss. First it was Gil Grissom, then herself which was amazing, now DB Russell has taken her place, leaving her demoted

"Get some rest, I'll check on you soon to make sure everything's okay." Db smiled slightly at her and started walking away

Catherine sighed

"Thanks again. Bye DB!" she shouted to him as he walked away and even though she was facing the other way she could see his grin

Catherine went home. She had set her things on her couch and sat there for a minute to relax. Her daughter wasn't home, Lindsey had left for collage,leaving Catherine alone.

She heard gunshots.

'Shit!' Catherine thought aloud. Were the bullets for her? Even if they weren't she followed protocol.

She rushed to her nightstand and grabbed her backup gun and she couldn't see any shooter(s).

A while after the lots of shooting, the gunshots stopped. Then maybe 2 seconds later her window was being shot up.

Catherine hid by the couch but soon enough the couch was ruined. She ran through the living room just to see everything ruined, her couch, her pictures of her and her daughter, etc.

She ran out of her once-wonderful home and saw a black car speeding her way.

Was this the shooters car?

Was she about to get hit by a car?

She braced for impact. She couldn't move but thats when a surprise happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when the car came to a halt right when it was about to hit her. Catherine made a confused face as bullets started hitting her and the car.

"Get in!" it was DB Russell shouting at the blonde-headed girl. She rushed into his back seat and laid down. The seat was comfortable but now covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes! now drive!" she commanded her boss, for once. She was lying. She had a bullet woon in her stomach and she was bleeding out  
He sped off and once they were no where near the house he asked "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I uh got a bullet wound near the ribs. But I'm okay. I don't even feel a thing! Let's get back to the lab. Dr Al can patch me up" she said

"we can't go back to the lab. They will find you there."

"Then where are we going? I promised Nick I would call him, DB! I have my phone, can I call him?" Catherine asked

"No. You will have us tracked down. We can ditch this car and our phones somewhere just in case." he spoke sternly back.

"Your insane." Catherine took her phone out of her pocket carefully and saw blood on it. She wiped it off and turned it on just wen the car took a sharp turn down hill. She heard the tires skid across the pavement and the car bounced up and down the dirt-hill.

The car came to a stop before a fence. DB took Catherines phone from her and threw it out the window along with his phone

"what the hell what that for?" she asked getting mouthy and sarcastic with DB

"I saw a black car. It was following us. I don't think it followed us down here but it may be coming. Let's go!" DB said getting out of the SUV and openeing Catherine's door for her and helping her out. He slung her arm over his shoulder and carried/ walked with Willows

"And Catherine?" He asked

"What?" She responded then winced. Trying to keep pressure on the wound. 'Walking while bleeding out is kinda hard' she thought sarcastically

"How long have you liked Nick?" DB asked looking over at her while still walking

"I- don't like him. I've known Nicky-I mean Nick for 19 years. Me and him have been best friends forever. We had another friend- Warrick. I liked Rick, to be honest, but he died. I once told him I fantasized about marrying him, we never got together. I don't like Nick, we are just close."

"So...off topic about Nick..are you gonna tke that job offer?"

Catherine frowned. How did he find out?

"I dont know," Catherine sighed. She couldn't just drop the crime lab for the FBI, but it was a better money.

"You know, DB can we just get to a motel already. I'm kinda bleeding and the job offer- it's nothing...im just t-t-ired" Catherine spoke, stirring her words as the bleeding got worse.

"stay with me, Willows" Db said as he got closer toward the motel


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, they arrived at the motel and knocked on the first door they seen, 12.

"it's Catherine, she is bleeding badly" DB asked a woman standing there with the door open, it was an old friend of theirs, Mrs. Kitty. She nodded and let DB put Catherine on the bed. She wrapped up Catherine using tools from a First-Aid kit she had.

"DB" Catherine winced .

"What now? Do you want a foot rub or a back massage?" DB asked being sarcastic using all his skills to be happy

"It all sounds so nice, but I prefer a doctor. Get Dr Robbins in here, quick" Catherine said. That bullet was finally hurting but not enough to stop her sarcasticness. It was always there since the start. Everyone had some in them and sometimes it comes out at the wrong times.

"Well. Keep being mean and you'll never get that foot rub." DB smiled at her and took out his disposable phone he had just in case of emergencies and texted the one doctors number he memorized, Doctor Al Robbins.

"Room 12." the doctor didn't know who that number belonged to but he turned from the murder scene -that was somehow right next to where the misterous text was coming from- and looked at the number 12 plastered largely on a door not to far away. It could be a trick. It was just he had a feeling it wasn't nothing bad. Just a emergency.

The doctor knocked and Miss Kitty answered.

"You must be Dr Al Robbins. Come in, please." She insisted and she opened the door more so the doctor and his cane can fit in the door but not anyone else. She closed out the sirens and the cops when she shut the door behind the doc.

"Doctor!" DB said jumping up and rushing over to him

"What happened to Mrs. Willows?" He asked looking at a bleeding Catherine her eyes were shut but she wasn't sleeping nor dead. She opened them

"Doc how we gonna get to the crime lab without being seen?"

"Look I'm glad you guys trusted me. I got an idea!" The doctor said.

"I knew I picked the right person. Alright tell me the plan." DB said looking at the dotcor with hope.

"The plan is..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have on Catherine and DB?" Nick asked Sara anxiously. Sara gave Nick a worried look.

"They abounded their phones at the scene along with DB's patrol SUV. A pool of Blood was found in the back seat," Sara said handing Nick a picture of blood in a seat and Nick had a sad look on his face.

"I had Hodges run it, it's Catherine's-" Sara was caught off by Nick's wince. He really was hoping Cath was okay. He already lost Warrick and Grissom. If he lost Catherine he would not be able to work as a CSI, Catherine was the one keeping him up after Rick's death and Grissom's departure. All 3 people he needed to keep going on. Sara is next on the list. She new Nick for 12 years, Catherine knew him for 19 years. A big difference yet Sara was always there for him. He wouldn't date Sara since she is with Grissom.

"Nick, she's okay. I know you have known her longer than anyone else and it's hard to have her go missing, but how do you think she felt when you were buried alive? Or when that teenage bomber was hunting you down? Or even when you where thrown out of that second-story window?" That last one had Nick smile and Sara smiled back.

"we will get her back safe and sound Nick, you know it and so do i...Plus, she has DB with her and you know he'll keep her safe" Sara patted Nick's back and he hugged her .

"Thanks Sara" was all Nick said

"that's really sweet guys," their hug was ruined by them jumping at the sound of Greg's voice.

Morgan was standing next to him and she was smiling at greg and admiring his sarcasticness

"but I heard the doc found Catherine and DB" Greg spoke again and Sara and Nick looked at each other worrying that the 2 top CSI's were dead.

"they are okay, we think, even though they are coming in body bags. let's head to Morgue" Greg rushed Sara and Nick to the elevator and had his hand on Morgans arm pulling her in the elevator with them. The stairs would take too long and they knew that so the elevator was right there and it seemed easier.

"G,did you eavesdrop on me and Sara?" Nick asked looking at Greg

"to my defense, I was gonna tell you that our 2 supervisors are back after being missing, but, I decided to let that moment happen. It was nice to see that hug and speech, a clap for Ms. Sidle," Greg said and clapped for Sara sarcastically and received a playful slap on the arm from Sara and a frown and shake of the head from Nick and a small laugh from Morgan

They finally arrived at Morgue where there were two black unmoving body bags in front of them.

Nick opened one slowly moving the zipper down the body length only to be greeted with a laughing gray haired DB. Nick frowned, he was hoping for a smiling Catherine with one of her jokes and a hug. But unfortunately Sara was opening the other one. Hopefully to a living Catherine.

"Not the best idea but we are still alive! Nice one Doc!" DB said and by now Catherine was out of her body bag.

"speak for yourself! I'm almost dead here" she held her side in pain and laughed

"Oh it hurts to laugh" she said, there was her joke two of them even and-she hugged Morgan. There's the hug. Nick frowned but then smiled happy that Catherine was still alive.

"Cath, your okay!" Nick couldn't hold it in anymore and he walked around DB and to Catherine where he hugged her

"Of course I am Nicky, sorry for not calling you before we messaged the doc. Someone" Cathering faked a cough and murmered 'DB' and that caused to making Nick laugh.

"said no calling so-"

"HEY! I never said no calling I just said no calling with your cellphone!" DB argued.

"But their was no phone and that motel and god forbid you let me use that disposable phone... Sometimes I wonder about you..." Catherine whispered that last part but Nick heard it and laughed

"Cath its okay. I understand." Nick smiled at her and Catherine hugged him.

"Okay, not to interupt but we have to you know...get to work! We still haven't solved the case" Morgan interuppeted

"She's right. Let me hear what we got on this case somewhere else exept Morgue becuase the doc is prbably getting sick of us in his lab"

"you don't even know!" Doc said and Greg lead Morgan away and everyone followed expect Nick and Catherine

"get 'er patched up doctor. Take care of Catherine." Nick said and his Southern accent got the best of him right there but he smiled. After that he hugged Catherine and went back to the lab and got to working on the case


	6. Chapter 6

a little Nick/Cath little Cath/Morgan scene and Morgan/Greg flirtation

* * *

Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket. Confused, he took it out.

"FAMILY MEETING! BREAK ROOM, 5 MINS!" the message read and Nick raised an eyebrow at the text from DB

Sara did the same. So did Greg. So did Hodges, Henry and the rest of the CSI's who worked the Grave Shift as a CSI. Everyone, confused walked out of their offices and looked at each other and the chatter started.

"You call a family meeting?" Nick asked DB when he and everyone arrived in the break room.

"Actually, I did." Catherine spoke up and Nick realized she was there the whole time by DB. DB pointed at her, approving what she just said and nodded

"What's this about Catherine?" Greg asked and everyone murmured in agreement. Catherine smiled.

"So...everyone I have called you all here to make my announcement" Catherine started

"A-about what?" Sara asked

"Well, I have been offered...a job opportunity at the FBI." Catherine spoke

"our rivals?" Greg asked,now laughing and receiving a raised eyebrow from pretty much all of his co-workers. He was slapped by Morgan on his shoulder.

"Yes, our rivals. I have decided to take the opportunity, because I know if your not ready to fully commit yourself to this job, then there's the door.." Catherine finished. Using a line she said to Nick not to long ago.

"Y-your leaving?" Sara asked

"Sadly, I am Sara." Caherine said and Nick started crying.

"Nicky...I will miss you a lot. You have been there for me ever since Rick died, and since the start, these whole 19 years went by really fast, ya'know? and I appreciate that you helped me. Even though we fought we always made up I'm glad we did.. I know I said this has been a long 19 years but that was a lie. It was an amazing 19 years, you will be strong without me and if ya need me give me a call. I'm glad we will forver be friends" Catherine licked her dry lips and Nick sadly smiled with tears still coming out of his eyes

"Cath, even though your gone,you will always be here with me-us. Right here" Nick pointed to his heart and Catherine hugged him and Nick kissed her cheek. "_I'll miss ya Cath, a lot_" Nick whispered in her ear before she let go.

"Sara, you have always been my friend and comforting me and solving cases, you have been there for me when things sometimes. got personal. I know you'll kick butt out there even without me." Catherine sadly smiled at her co-worker, seeing Nick cry made her cry.

"Bye Catherine." Sara hugged Catherine

"Greg, you have always been an awesome CSI and always will be one. You would ask me for advice and im glad you would trust me. Keep up with the jokes. It makes everyone happier. Just don't be too weird ...Your great Greg." Greg came forward and hugged Catherine.

She said her good-bye's to everyone then gave one final speach as a CSI,

"Good bye everyone I will truly miss you all. You were the best team i've ever worked with in my life and I have worked with some interesting people. Plus, who ever said I won't be back?!" Catherine said and everyone came in for a group hug.

**_~~~Later at a diner~~~~_**

Cars were flying bye behind the scenery, everything was nice. The diner was calm and the scent of coffee and desserts filled the air around the two blonde CSI's Catherine laughed at Morgan's pun.

"You really did good back there." Morgan said, getting serious and her gut hurt at saying goodbye. So she went around it.

"Thanks, you too Brody." Right after Catherine said that Morgan's cell rang.

"Sorry I gotta take this" Morgan said. It was a message from captain Brass saying possible 419, all hands on deck.

"Catherine, it's all hands on deck I better go."

"Okay, i'll pay." Catherine said as Morgan packed up her stuff

"I got the bill next time!" Morgan said waving goodbye as she walked away

"You bet ya do!" Catherine shouted at the young CSI leaving the diner. She never wanted to wipe the grin off her face but the thought of loosing all of her friends made it go away.

"i'll be okay." Catherine told herself and smiled again. Leaving the money at the table of which the bill said she had to pay.

She walked away. She will never forget all the memories her and her team had over the last 19 years.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day after Catherine quit. The lab was quiet yet still busy. Phones were ringing and people were walking around.

Nick heard his name at the door of his office

He looked up and saw DB standing there

"You okay?" DB asked and Nick faked a smile and nodded

"Okay I got a case for ya," DB said

[scene change to Greg and Morgan]

"I can't believe I got this case" Greg said to Morgan

"Well so did I" Morgan said not dealing with Greg's stupidy. She had a thing for dumb jokes,which is why she liked Greg but she wasn't really feeling it today

He was adorable and funny. He's always smiling and if he's frowning he's frowning because you are. He's a caring person.

"Ya'know after this we can grab a bite?" Greg asked Morgan and she smiled and shook her head

"That sounds great but... I kinda wanna go home when the shift is over and shower after going in trash. Eating is my last idea. Sorry Greg" she frowned and so did he

"It's okay. One day when we're not stuck divin' deep we could get a bite" Greg spoke, not giving up

"Good luck with that, we always get stuck with the trash. What we got on the body?" Morgan asked getting off the topic as her and Greg stepped under the yellow tape

"Nice subject change. Seeing by the marks on his neck, looks like he was strangled, defense wounds on his hands show this guy fought for his life" David Phillips explained while Greg was taking pictures of the guys neck and hands then he continued examining the body in the dumpster

"Any ID?" Morgan asked and Greg shook his head

Once they collected DNA the doc took the body

"maybe... His wallet is in this dumpster" Greg smiled as stepped to the side offering Morgan to go first

"Ladies first!" Greg said then smiled at Morgan then she gave him a dirty look and then he nodded and she went and he helped her in.

Greg was next, since he had no help he fell in, landing on Morgan

"Ow!" Morgan groaned

"Sorry!" Greg said and their faces were close together

It got akward real quick...

"I-it's okay" Morgan breathed our and Greg leaned forward and Morgan panicked and before she was kissed she pushed Greg off her

"Let's do this!" Morgan said awkwardly and her and Greg began the search

[scene change to Finlay and Nick]

"Nick!" Finaly screamed from a distance

"Yeah?" Nick shouted back in his deep southern accent

"Come look at this" Finlay said and Nick shined his flashlight in her direction and saw Finn waved him towards her

"Ive been looking around..,no blood. And his neck is broken. Maybe our vic had a little drop from above" Jules spoke and shined her flashlight up in the air where there could have been an helicopter and the vic being thrown out of it

"Great theory, Cath- I mean uh...Finn" Nick said then blushed. Why did he say Cath? He was missing Catherine obvisouly yet he was denial. He looked at the ground, ashamed of his actions.

"Nick, it's okay. I know you miss her..." Finn smiles sadly and looked at the Nick

"Julie even though your new..I see you as a best friend, already. I'm glad we're friends"

Nick and Julie laughed and she hugged him. The hug lasted longer than it was supposed to.

"Wanna...uhm...let go?" Finn asked seeing if releasing him of the hug was okay to let go of and Nick shook his head

He was in tears.

"Not really" he winced out

"Then we should continue hugging" Finn said then squeezed harder as Nick cried in her shoulder  
"It's gonna be okay" Finn reassured him and rubbed his back  
Nick released  
"Sorry for holding on so long...you hug like Cathy used to" Nick said smiling like a idiot and he wiped his tears  
"Really?" Finn said and smiled  
"Usually, I don't tell anybody about Rick- I get emotional and can only trust true friends. I think I can trust you" Nick said  
"Okay! let's go on a lunch break. You can tell me whoever Rick is at a diner, how's that sound?" Finn asked looking at Nick closely. His hair was up, he had a beard growing,he was kinda cute, yet then again the last time Jules dated a cop,it turned out bad.  
"Sounds great, lets put it in and go."


	8. Chapter 8

nick / finn made up scene and DB scene from an episode

*Finnlay's POV*  
He laughed. I enjoyed seeing him laugh, it was sweet, cute, deep. That's when I decided to keep cracking up my silly jokes  
"Yeah and once back in Seattle I did an old prank for April fools, and ..uhm.. I loosened the chair on the boss" I said and he interrupted me with a laugh  
"Is that how you got fired? By using possibly the oldest trick in the book?" he smiled and raised an eyebrow  
"Yes! And I'm serious! I can be a prankster" I debated.  
"Didn't know Julie Finnlay was as old school as me" He challenged as We kept on laughing with each other.  
"We should do some old school pranks on DB" I suggested then we smiled at each other brightly.  
"Finn?" he asked getting serious and taking my hand from the other side of the table.  
"What's up, Nick?" I asked while I stopped laughing for a second  
"About Warrick..." he said then looked down and I tightened our hand grip  
"I think I'm ready to say something."he said then sighed. I enjoyed hearing him talk, his southern accent was calm, cool, serious, and sexy at the same time.  
Wait no. Not sexy. Wait- just cute I mean...  
I'm not falling for Nick Stokes!  
"Go ahead when your ready. I'm all ears" I smiled at him nervously after snapping out of my thoughts. He licked his very dry lips  
"So...it was about 5 to 6 years ago when my best f-friend Warrick was shot by the ex-sheriff, Mckeen. I almost killed the guy but I didn't because I am too weak" He said now in tears.  
"Your not weak, Nick. Your teaching me how to be strong because you are the strongest person I know, Nick Stokes" I said and hugged him for a while. Then he continued when we released  
"Warrick was mine and Catherine's best friend. Litterly he was always there for me. He- he had a son, a wife, and me and Catherine, who were is best friends. We knew everything about each other..when he died he brought a lot of sadness around the lab. I almost fell apart and.. Catherine was there for me. That's why I miss her so much" He said and I put my arm around him. He sniffled and wiped a couple tears before starting again. He voice was hard to understand because he was breaking down but I understood.  
"One time... a long time ago... Catherine came to me and Warrick. She had 2 jobs. A strip joint run or a trash run. Me and Rick flipped a coin for it.. I lost, I always did to Warrick... uhm.. I went to the trash run and when the sheriff wasn't looking someone kidnapped me" he said and I interrupted him by gasping. I rubbed his back gently.  
"He took me to I don't know where and buried me alive... I screamed and kicked even though it was useless. I had my gun and a pack of gum on me. I sang to myself to keep calm" he said and I smiled. He could sing? that's an amazing thing!  
"You can sing?" I asked anxiously  
"No!" he said quickly while blushing  
"Sorry to interrupt. Go on" I said  
"Anyways...after a couple hours I gave up on them finding me. I put some gum in my ears, I put the gun to my chin and was ready to pull the trigger. I was covered in fire ants and they were biting me endlessly...Right when I cocked the gun the dirt above me was being removed and our old supervisor, Grissom was there and I screamed. I just wanted to get out. He tried to calm me down and finally did when he called me Poncho. They lifted the glass after a few seconds and had to tie me to a rope because I was on explosives...they pulled me out and replaced me with a lot of dirt. It still exploded yet everyone was okay... Catherine and Warrick rode with me to the hospital. Everything was good" he said and was now done with his incredibly sad story  
"That's terrible, no one should've had to gone though what you did. This is how I know your strong because your here with me right now. Anyone else would've pulled the trigger. " I said and wiped a tear of my own as I hugged him tightly  
"Well I was also a target of a teenage bomber and thrown out of a second story window. Soo...yeah" he said and smiled  
"That's rough. How did you get through it- manage to stay strong?" I asked curiously.  
"With the help of my CSI family." he said and smiled.  
"I'm always here for you, Nick, whenever you need me. " I said and then... he was leaning in.  
I didn't know what he was doing but I kinda did. And I kinda liked it.  
Nick Stokes wants to kiss me.  
And our lips met. It was a romantic kiss and I pulled back  
"I-" he started  
He was interrupted by my phone ringing  
"All hands on deck, lets go" I said looking up at him and he took my hand and led me to the car where he opened up my door for me and drove to the scene.  
*DB's POV*  
The doctor was speaking to a young girl, maybe the age of 7. I decided to talk to him when he was done  
"Three male Jon Does in the house. Finn's processing them now. Of course she wanted them first" he said insulting Jules. Well she was always first on the job and a determined one to want to solve the case  
"Little girl able to tell you anything?" I asked. This seems like a sad situation. A young girls house gets broken into and 3 people she know gets killed.  
Well that's terrible. Right now she's our only hope to figuring out who did this until we receive some helpful information.  
The doctor explained to me what ever the the little girl knew which was little and what he knew. He then told me her mom was missing and I sighed.  
I decided to go into the house with Jules.  
I bagged my shoes.  
I looked around a bit until I decided to sneak a peak at the bodies. That's when Jules interrupted me.  
"Looks like their party was interrupted." She said flashing a light towards empty bottles of alcohol  
"Savage beating" she said as I looked at the bodies once more  
"Poor kid." I raised my eyebrow at Finn  
"She had to wake up and find this" I continued and you could hear the sadness in my voice  
'Don't get emotional in front of her! She'll think your weak' I told myself again and again  
We explored the house and collected evidence.

I walked up to the young girl. She was crying with a book in her hands  
"Moms in heaven, isn't she?" she asked in between cries.  
"Yes, she is" I said trying not to cry and brake down in front of her. If my little Kate was in this situation, id be crying, a lot.  
But I gotta stay strong right now for this little girl, Molly. Doing this job isn't easy but one thing you gotta do is stay professional...  
She took me from my thoughts when she hugged me and cried on my shoulder. Dang it this job sucks.  
"Shh...sweet heart it's okay." I said and I kept on repeating 'its okay' over and over again softly in her ear


	9. Chapter 9

short Greg/Morgan chapter for those Morganders shippers..

* * *

***Greg's POV***

"Busy morning, ya'think so, Sanders?" DB asked me and I nodded.

"We are people short. It's gonna be busy" I responded. Even with the help of Finn and Morgan, we are still busy.  
"Got a...420 at a weekly boulder highway. Morgan, you take it" DB ordered Morgan  
"Are you serious?!" I demanded.  
He can't be serious! he wants her to get off this case and on another one at some crummy motel.  
"what's the problem?" He asked me. He's kidding right? If I ordered him to take a case at a nasty place and just no.  
"You're sending her to a trash run at some flea bag motel?!" I said and shook my head at him. How dare he?  
"I don't see anything wrong with that?" he questioned me  
"Greg it's okay" Morgan said  
"See? She's fine with it" DB said  
He was really pushing it past the limit and I was on the verge of just letting all my anger out right now  
If you wanna know what my problem is?

Its because every supervisor that has a newbie, treats them like they will do any trash case and be okay with it...It's also that Catherine is gone and Nick is depressed. It just makes me mad how he's so sad and that one of best friends are gone. I have Morgan but I've known Cath for fricken 12-13 years and it's making me sad/mad that she's gone because of Riley got her demoted and she couldn't handle it and then she was offered a better job because the FBI saw an advantage of her.

I'm just so SICK of everything plus i'm sad and im angry. I didn't want to take out my anger on DB and the gang but it's just they are closest and I'm kinda regretting it but the anger continues.  
"WHY HER? I mean there are people here with less sonority!" I said looking down. Did he think THAT bad of her? I was trying so hard not to be mad but if someone is insulting her, they are insulting me, so im gonna stand up for her whether they like it or not.  
"It's alright, Greg" Morgan said shaking her head at me  
"I'm very happy to do it!" Morgan said  
That's when Nick, my best friend for 12 years sided with DB Russell, who he knew for only like a month instead of me, his _best_ _friend_  
"No,no, Greg. That's not the point. When your supervisor assigns you a case you don't whine 'bout it. You just take it!" He said and I almost was crying. HOW COULD HE? That's when I accidentally took out too much anger on Nick.  
"WHO ASKED YOU?!" I said almost hitting him but I refused it, only because we were close.  
"Nick, I need you over here!" DB said calling Nick to his side so me and Nick don't end up fist fighting.  
"You know that. You know better than that!" Nick told me and I knew that. I sighed letting out all my anger in that one breathe going back to sweet old Greg.  
"Sorry. I do know better than that, Nick" I said apologizing quickly after he blurted that out  
"What's wrong?" He asked whispering now  
"It's for Morgan! I'll tell you later. I gotta do this case first" I said walking away towards the scene as Morgan walked towards her car.  
I tried not to start crying while walking away from the scene, being strong because I would soon be on the news because of the crime scene.  
_I just needed love_..


	10. Chapter 10

Morganders + GSR moments... enjoy :) x

*Morgan's POV*

"This the victims car?" I asked Greg and he shook his head and I gave him a confused look

"It's the same,but I know it's different, look at the plate" he said

"It's all burnt" I replied

"Well, I ran what I can see and it was enough...it belongs to a William guy. Lets open the trunk?" He asked kindly and I nodded my head. He took out my drill and saws open and opened the trunk.

We both groaned and jumped away from the car while turning our heads in another direction

"Yuck!" I complained simply. This was gross!

Gotta love working as a CSI all the gross things you see are just magnificent...

But the people you work with are better... if you've ever looked at Greg,or met him you'd instantly fall in love. Then remember you both worked under the same roof...and even worse my own father's rules.

Stupid, stupid rules.

*Sara's POV*

Okay. Usually everyone is unfocused but now more than ever.

I sighed at the coffee table in the break room where lots of memories have happened.

And I wanted everyone happy again, but why were they not happy in the first place?

I must get to the bottom of this.

My one reason I can solve this is maybe...Gil.

I took my phone from my pocket and went through my contacts

Nick Stokes

Greg Sanders

DB Russell

Gil Grissom

I hit his name and put the phone up to my ear. I haven't heard his voice today yet.

Three rings later, he picked up

"Hello honey!" He said and I could hear his smile through the phone.

"Hey how's work going over there?" I asked him and waited for a response

"Fun.. butterflies are almost as beautiful as you, just wish you could fly over here.. How's work going over there?" I was relieved he asked

"well...uhm Catherine left, because things got personal..and everyone is way more off their game then usual I was wondering if you have some resourceful tips from over there in Peru" I said, almost crying at the fact he's so far away. Well, duty calls.

"How's everyone doing?" He asked, now I can sense he was caring

"Nick's sad, Greg's mad,new people are weird." I sighed and laughed smally

" Tell Nick if sadness is his answer then that's the incorrect answer. Tell Greg if he wants to be grumpy then he can be humpty dumpty and sit on a wall until he cracks and tells someone whats wrong. And for the new people you'll adapt to their weirdness, like you did with me" He laughed

"Thanks, sweetie. I knew calling you was the answer. I'll call you again once i'm off the job, gotta give out some good advice. Bye" I heard his goodbye and I hungup.

Sometimes I wish I hadn't left... But I left to solve crimes/mysteries. And why everyone was emotional is a mystery, time to solve it.


	11. Chapter 11

*Morgan's POV*

"C'mon Morgan! bring me home!" Finn cheered from 2nd base. I smiled and raised the bat over my shoulder and adjusted my CSI baseball cap.

I focused my eye on the cop about to throw a baseball my way.

The ball charged towards me and I swung the bat with all my force.

The ball went flying and I dropped the bat and ran quickly to first base, then second as Julie sped to third then home.

Yes, this is what the LVPD night shift does in their free time/during the morning.

Nick jumped up and she reached home. I watched as he smiled hugely and high-fived Julie.

I smiled. They made a perfect couple.

I just wish me and Greg were like that.

I was lost in my Greg thoughts when I heard my name being called

"MORGAN! RUN!" it was the entire team. I wasn't paying attention when Greg hit the ball.

I ran to third. Damn,I was off my game. Why? Becuase of that hot blonde...Greg...

*Nick's POV*

It was my turn to bat. I didn't want to but our team was 2 points off and I could help the entire team beat the cops and show CSI's are way better. All I had to do was hit a home run and me and Morgan are off, then we win.

I smiled as I grabbed the bat off the dirt.

See, your not allowed to date co-workers. When I kissed Finn, I didn't want to.

I mean I did, I like her and all.

But I just kissed her because the moment, with all the sadness and the sympathy, it felt...right to do it at that moment.

I should ask her out, make it sound like it's not a date. I swung the bat as hard as ever and ran for my life.

The ball flew out of the park and I laughed as I ran a homerun. I got to home and hugged Finnlay tightly. Then released, fastly. And blushed, for the first time in a while...

Sara approached me, she looked like she had bad news, but I was just happy again...why bad news?

"So...You and Finn, huh?" She looked pass me at the blonde that was cheering on our team.

"No..no..maybe" I smiled as she got through me. Sara and I are close, like brother and sister close.

"Are you happy when your with her?" She asked and I nodded

"Happier than I've been lately.." I smiled

"well, a wise man told me...If you think sadness is the answer then you will get an F, or something like that" She smiled back to me

"well, looks like im gonna get an A, and tell Griss I said hi." I knew it was Grissom... She laughed at me. She walked away and towards DB.

I'm happy... Hopefully it stays this way


	12. Chapter 12

Greg and Nick/Sara small fight

* * *

_***Greg's POV***_

You can't keep moping around because she's not into you, I told myself. Laying down on my couch that I had been sitting and thinking on, I feel asleep

****Dream****

I snuck up behind her and hugged her

"Hey, hun" she smiled

I kissed her cheek and she messed up my hair

"Hey!" I whined.

"Oh, don't whine. What's up, Greg?" she asked and I frowned.

"C'mon, let's go to my place tonight?" I asked and she nodded

I drove her to my house. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear once we were inside

****Dream Over****

I snapped awake

I have a bad feeling about something, I just wanna know what.

But that girl in my dream was someone I couldn't identify... I just wanna know who...

.

.

****Sara's POV****

I don't really have much respect for DB. He took Catherine's main place as boss, he is confused, lets anyone take days off whenever, and _HE PUT HODGES AND HENRY_ in the field, which is by far the worst idea ever

But in all reality, I respect my supervisor as always.

I need to talk about this to the others...

The first thing I did was talk to Nick. I knew where he lived also where , me and Nick were close friends.

I knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds then he opened the door and frowned

"I'm sorry Sara. I wasn't expecting you" he said only poking his head the through the door

"Nick, what are you hiding behind the door?." I said and he allowed his body to show. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I smiled, no idea why.

"Can I come in?" I asked and he shook his head

"I'm sorry, Sara. But no... I'm busy" he spoke and I stared at him in disbelief as he rejected my entrance.

"Okay. Fine... I'll see you tomorrow." I breathed out and walked away. _'What was wrong with him?' _I thought as I climbed into my car


	13. Chapter 13

~made up the work scenes~

*Julie Finlay's POV*

"Jules, you and Morgan can go to the 419" DB handed me the work card and I was off to find Morgan as I heard DB report cases to people behind me

"Don't call me Jules!" I yelled to him as I walked away. He just does it because he knows I hate it.

"Morgan" I saw Morgan and I called to her and she froze, looking in my direction as I ran over to her

"You, me, 419 case. Let's go" I said and smiled

"Okay give me a second, I gotta give Henry these DNA samples and I'll be right there." She smiled and I exhaled. She walked in and handed him the swab and walked out

"So..419?" She asked and I nodded

"Yup. I'll drive, I know the way" I said. I do know the way, but I do fear when she drives. She drives just like her father.

I pulled up to the house that was gray. I turned and grabbed my kit. And I adjusted my CSI vest. Morgan did the same.

Sirens flashed all over the place lighting up the scene in blue and red flashing lights. The dirt was everywhere with shoe prints everywhere and a lot house to investigate.

I thought it wouldn't be as bad as this, but there it was.. the body of a 30-something year old woman, her hands cut off and her insides no longer inside her body.

"Got a woman D.B here!" I yelled over my shoulder. I sighed-almost puked- no matter what it's always terrible to see a dead body, but this was terrible. David Phillips came pass me and kneeled beside the woman. He stuck the thermometer into the woman's kidney and waited a couple seconds.

"Liver temp is 85.5. She's been dead around 3-4 hours. COD will be told when me and Doctor Al do the autopsy." He smiled dryly up at me

"Thanks Dave, you can take the body whenever." I thanked him then smiled back. He's so nice.

"Morgan, I'll work the blood and you can scan the house for prints?"

"As always" she smiled and walked up the stairs, disappearing into a hallway.

So much blood to work on. I grabbed my utensils from my work kit and started on working.

Sorry it took me so long to update!

leave a reveiw? I only have 7...so leave some reviews down there!

-K


	14. Chapter 14

short work scene chapter Nick/Greg

* * *

***Greg's POV***

"What's wrong with your guys?" Nick asked Jim.  
"They've been inside" Jim said gesturing to the guys puking in buckets  
"What's so bad about it?"David Phillips asked  
"I don't know," Nick said, hitting his back playfully. We walked inside, slowly careful of any blood on the floor  
I then got a text from someone, I took my phone from my phone carrier on my utility belt. The text read;

" wanna go out for breakfast after shift? -Morgan " I nearly dropped my phone in the blood smeared on the floor. I put my phone back in my carrier slowly, only because I was unsure if someone was playing mind tricks with me or if this was real. Morgan was actually asking me out? Or was it Nick, Finn, DB and/or Sara playing tricks on me?  
"What is it Greg?" Nick came behind me  
"N-nothing.." I smiled, and lied.  
"Okay I'll check out the next room" he told me,and started to walk away.  
"Uhm Nick" I stopped him  
"What is it?" he turned around, looking worried  
"Do you think Morgan would ever go out with me?" I asked him.  
"You think she'd break Ecklies rule?" he asked making a face that questioned my question.  
"Well, if she wasn't.." I said looking down, not even bothering finishing my sentence.  
"Maybe, but it's not for me to say, ask her." he walked away.

I heard a shout from the next room. I pulled my gun and ran to where Nick was and he was fine.  
"Why'd you scream?" I asked nervously  
"T-that" he choked out, pointing to something hidden. I slowly walked over to what he was pointing at. I immediately had to run out of the building, and puked. What the hell did I just see? something very terrible, I can tell you that. And now I know why Jim's guys were right next to me; emptying their stomachs, just like me.

* * *

!


End file.
